Please, Let Me Get What I Want
by CassBoy
Summary: A oração veio sem pedir licença. Estava cansado e só queria, por uma vez na vida, o que queria. Songfic para Please, Please, Please Let Me Get What I Want, do The Smiths. E presente pra AnarcoGirl e pra DIVA Emptyspaces!


Disclaimer: Os personagens desta história não me pertencem, fazem parte do universo Supernatural, e eu não lucro nada com ela, a não ser a diversão que tenho ao escrevê-la e os reviews (^^)

**Conteúdo:** Drama/Slash Dastiel - You know: don't like, don't read.

**Beta:** Anarco Girl (que me apresentou a música!)

**Sinopse: **A oração veio sem pedir licença. Estava cansado e só queria, por uma vez na vida, o que queria.

**Nota 1: **A fic é baseada na música do The Smiths, que é linda, então ouvir enquanto se lê faz bem! ht*tp:/w*ww.*youtub*e.*co*m/watch?v=FtKBwuOtntw

**Nota 2: **Ofereço essa pequena fic a minha beta mais linda e querida, **Anarco Girl. **Você me apresentou a música logo quando nos conhecemos, lembra? Sempre que escuto lembro de você, então a fic me lembra você também!

**Nota 3: **Sempre que escrevo sobre o Dean, lembro da DIVA das divas, rainha das ficwritters, **EmptySpaces11**. Amamos esse personagem e temos uma visão parecida dele, eu acho. Por isso também dedico esse texto pra você, DIVA!

**Nota 4: **Última! É que, segundo me prometeram, alguém vai perder a virgindade Dastiel com essa fic, né **Follow Miss Padasexy**?

* * *

_**Please, Let Me Get What I Want**_

_**. . .**_

_**Good times for a change**_

_(Bons tempos para uma mudança)_

_**See, the luck I've had**_

_(Sabe, a sorte que eu tive)_

_**Can make a good man turn bad**_

_(Pode fazer um bom homem se tornar mau)_

Dean sentou-se na cama, as costas apoiadas na cabeceira, observando-o. Ele ressonava baixinho, a respiração profunda. O luar que entrava pela janela iluminava parte da pele de suas costas descobertas, deixando-a pálida com a luz prateada e sombreando levemente a linha da coluna. O caçador seguiu aquele desenho, lembrando-se de como ele se encaixava perfeitamente em seu torso, quando o tomava para si, enterrando-se no calor daquele corpo perfeito, gemendo e arrancando seu nome daquela boca, naquela voz que arrepiava os pelos de sua nuca.

Dean sabia que ele não dormia de verdade. Anjos não dormiam. Mas ele sempre fazia de conta, porque aquilo o agradava. O caçador adorava observá-lo assim, como se estivesse perdido na doce inconsciência, indefeso e frágil. Quando fingia dormir, Castiel parecia apenas humano, tão próximo de Dean quanto qualquer outro.

O Winchester desviou o olhar do anjo por alguns momentos e contemplou seu próprio corpo. Já tinha conseguido algumas cicatrizes desde que seu resgate do Inferno apagara as marcas de seus inúmeros confrontos com o sobrenatural. Mesmo assim, se lembrava de onde cada uma das antigas ficava. Conseguia se ver como realmente era. Mais, conseguia ver como sua alma era: mutilada, manchada, corrompida. Parecia injusto que estivesse com ele, um espírito puro.

_**So please, please, please**_

_(Então por favor, por favor, por favor)_

_**Let me, let me, let me**_

_(Deixe-me, deixe-me, deixe-me)_

_**Let me get what I want this time**_

_(Deixe-me ter o que eu quero desta vez)_

Havia aprendido que a maioria dos anjos podia ser tão decadente quanto os humanos, mas Castiel parecia diferente. Havia algo nele que se distanciava do que ele, Dean, era. Havia algo que fazia com que o loiro dos olhos verdes se sentisse bem, algo que abrandava a dor e preenchia o buraco que sentia dentro de si.

Estendeu a mão e roçou os dedos nos cabelos macios e negros como a noite. Castiel continuou de olhos fechados, inspirando e expirando profundamente. Um leve sorriso perpassou o rosto do caçador. Seu anjo sempre sabia o que ele queria. Aquela sensação o fez desejar que tudo aquilo durasse.

Quase que imediatamente, alguma coisa estrangulou a garganta do loiro, finos dedos gelados que espalhavam o frio para seu peito e seu estômago. Engoliu em seco e deslizou silenciosamente para fora da cama. A noite estava quente, Bobby e Sam estavam longe em uma caçada, então não se preocupou em vestir mais nada além da boxer preta.

Livros e uísque eram coisas que sempre podiam ser encontradas na casa de Bobby Singer. Dean apanhou uma garrafa e encheu um copo. O primeiro gole esquentou o esôfago enquanto descia, mas não diminuiu a sensação ruim em seu peito. Era algo entre o medo e a culpa. Medo de desejar algo que possivelmente não teria e culpa por querer algo que não merecia.

_**Haven't had a dream in a long time**_

_(Não tenho um sonho há um bom tempo)_

_**See, the life I've had**_

_(Sabe, a vida que eu tive)_

_**Can make a good man bad**_

_(Pode fazer um bom homem mau)_

Seus pés descalços o guiaram para o lado de fora da casa. O Impala estava estacionado ao ar livre, então sentou-se sobre o capô e olhou as estrelas. Enxergou-as, mas não as viu realmente. Os olhos esmeralda reviam algumas cenas de sua vida. As primeiras foram do Inferno. As torturas de Alastair e de tantos outros demônios, aquelas que ele mesmo infligiu a outras almas.

Sua infância também apareceu. A mãe queimando no teto, as noites passadas em motéis. As primeiras caçadas. Seu pai. Seus cuidados com Sam. As inúmeras escolas. O primeiro gole de cerveja. Passara por tudo aquilo tentando ser bom. Tentara ser o melhor para o pai, para o irmão, para si mesmo. Mas sempre falhara miseravelmente. Autopiedade não era de seu feitio, mas reconhecia que se ouvisse alguém contar sua história como se fosse dele, sentiria pena do sujeito.

Ele desistira de sonhar há muito tempo. Sabia que para ele não havia outra vida além da que levava desde os quatro anos de idade. Mas... quando pensava em Castiel, quando sentia o cheiro suave do anjo que ainda impregnava sua pele, desejava sonhar novamente. Desejava ter alguma esperança. Mesmo que aquilo lhe parecesse impossível e além de seu merecimento.

_**So for once in my life**_

_(Então, por uma vez em minha vida)_

_**Let me get what I want**_

_(Deixe-me ter o que eu quero)_

_**Lord knows, it would be the first time**_

_(Deus sabe, seria a primeira vez)_

Saltou do capô e mais uma vez ergueu os olhos. A prece veio em sua mente sem pedir licença. Não sabia por que estava fazendo aquilo. Aprendera que Deus não existia desde pequeno. No entanto, também não acreditava em anjos até encontrar-se com aquele que mudara sua vida, que marcara com fogo sua carne e sua alma, ao resgatá-lo. Talvez Deus existisse e estivesse ali por perto, ouvindo-o mesmo em seu silêncio.

Não pedia muito. Só queria ter uma chance. Só queria poder ter o que queria, ao menos uma vez. O que ele queria? O anjo que fingia dormir no quarto da velha casa ali ao lado. Queria tê-lo consigo todos os dias e todas as noites. Queria ter certeza de que existia algo além de toda a podridão que já encontrara em sua vida. Queria ter o calor aconchegante dos braços dele. Queria ter algo no peito que não o vazio a que estava acostumado. Queria aquilo que Deus oferecia aos homens: salvação.

O ar tépido se moveu sutilmente e o som de asas farfalhando o arrepiou, mas não tanto quanto a repentina presença às suas costas. Não era medo, era somente aquela sensação que o anjo provocava cada vez que aparecia. Um arrepio correu suas costas quando ele o abraçou, passando os braços por sua cintura, a pele colando-se à sua.

- Dean. – ele disse, suavemente.

_**Lord knows, it would be the first time**_

_(Deus sabe, seria a primeira vez)_

O caçador recostou a cabeça no ombro do anjo, olhando mais uma vez para o céu estrelado. Talvez Deus tivesse escutado sua oração. Ou teria sido apenas o seu anjo fingidor, que ouvira tudo em seu falso sono? Dean não tinha certeza. Ainda sentia medo e ainda não sentia que era digno. Mas, ao menos dessa vez, seu coração batia tranqüilo. E ele podia ver as estrelas.

* * *

**Nota da Anarco:** Essa é uma das músicas mais lindas que já ouvi na minha vida. Doce. Triste. Verdadeira. Ela toca em cada pedacinho de mim, me deixa arrepiada, me emociona. E ela é o Dean, do início ao fim. A fic está maravilhosa. Você acertou em cada detalhe. Tudo o que eu queria, desde a primeira temporada é que o Dean conseguisse o que ele queria. O que ele merecia. Amor e felicidade. Amei. Amei. Amei MESMO. Nunca mais escutarei essa música da mesma forma. Parabéns.

**Nota do CassBoy: **De fato, é uma música muito linda. E tão suave que o desespero do eu lírico quase passa despercebido. O sofrimento é um tanto mascarado, assim como o do Dean. Por isso não poderia deixar de ser sobre ele, a fic ^-^

**PS.: **Leitores queridos, estive meio adoentado algumas semanas para trás e também tendo um pouco de vida social, por isso o capítulo novo de LNF ainda está em produção. DPA segue naquele esquema de "meio-hiatos". Agradeço a paciência!


End file.
